How To Train Your Lover
by Lone Sky
Summary: Tsukune is a legendary Night Fury and was once owned by Moka Akashiya. 'Special' events happen that you'll have to witness personally. Hopefully you'll like it. TsuXMoka OCXKurumu OCXMizore Rated T for now...NOW RE-EDITED AND UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO _NOT_ OWN ANYTHING _EXCEPT_ JACK AND FANG!**

**Tsukune Akashan**:

Age- 15

**Human form**: Short tempered, edgy, protective, possessive.

Height-5 ft. 7 in.

Eye color- Dark blue right/ dark green left (heterochromia, awesome combo)

Skin color- White, fair tan

**Dragon form**: Fun, possessive, aggressive, slightly childish, protective, pretty much your everyday bipolar dragon. LOVES fish, HATES eels. LOL can't wait 'til the 'MERMAID' scene!

Height: 5 ft. 3 in. on all four; 25 ft. 9 in. on hind legs; 32 ft. 4 in. long from head to tail (NO ripped tail wing BTW)

Wing Span: 13 ft. 3

Eye color: Light green,slit pupils that say 'Hey! I'm dangerous!'/big oval pupils that make you go 'aawww!' pupils depending on his mood.

Skin (Scale) color: Charcoal black.

Misc- Retractable claws and teeth.

Race:...Night Fury


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang Sonatari: **

Age- 15

**Human form-** Laid back, caring, protective.

Height- 5 ft 6 in.

Eye color- Blue

Hair color- Blonde

Skin color- White

**Ice Angel form:**

Height- 5 ft. 6 in.

Wing span- 9 ft. 1 in.

Eye color- Pale blue

Hair color- White

Skin color- Pale white, light blue on shoulders


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack Sonatari**

Age- 16

**Human form**- Overconfident, funny, caring, and homophobic. (**No offense homo-republic :)**)

Height- 5 ft 8 in.

Eye color- Blue

Hair color- Blonde

Skin color- White

**Ice Dragon form:**

Height- 20 ft. 6 in. on all four; 31 ft. 9 in. on hind legs; 38 ft. 9 in. long from head to tail

Wing span- 25 ft. 4 in.

Eye color- Pale blue

Skin color- Light blue

Hair color- White


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1**

_Return of the Night Fury_

_**"And so begins the journey of a new story." - Lone Sky  
><strong>_

Three young brothers boarded an old, yellow school bus. Tsukune, the middle child of the three, sat in the front with the bus driver and chatted with him while Fang and Jack sat in the back for a bouncier ride.

"**You boys on your way to Youkai Academy?**" the uber creepy bus driver asked. Just the sound of his echoic voice was enough to sent shivers down their spines, though Tsukune managed to suppress it, and answered, "Yes sir. This will be our first year in a school." The bus driver figured they were home schooled and nodded in confirmation.

"**I ****suggest you keep your eyes open. Youkai Academy is a scary and dangerous place.**" He warned. With three nods, the bus stopped. "**We're here~"**

As soon as the vehicle jerked to a stop, the three passengers rushed out to see the school. What they saw was not what they expected. In front of them was a blood red sea beyond a high cliff and to the left there was a school past a dead forest. But the school looked like a haunted mansion! "**W**H**A**T** I**S _**T**__H__**I**__S_**?**!" the Ice brothers roared out in shock.

Tsukune stood calm, as if this was natural, smiled and waved to the bus driver. Said driver smiled an honest smile and waved back. "**Heh, heh, good luck~" **he really liked that kid. With that the bus shifted to drive and drove off. They were on their own now. "Let's go. Don't wanna be late on the first day right?" Jack informed.

Fang nodded in agreement and they took their true forms, only to notice Tsukune walking towards the woods. Without even a glance Tsukune said, "I'm going to stretch my legs. Go ahead without me." Fang and Jack complied with Tsu's wish and took to the skies as he disappeared in the dead forest.

Fang sighed as he rested on Jack, much to his chagrin. It was a long fly to the school and he didn't get much sleep. "It appears he's slipping away again, doesn't it? Being distant and all." Jack, being a dragon and all **(couldn't speak in his true form)** nodded once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was having second thoughts about attending school. He was an emotional wreck, and just wanted to be alone. Five years after her death, the pain was still there. If fate wanted him to crawl up in a hole and die, he'd gladly welcome it.

"Get out of the way!" He didn't hear. _'I mean seriously. I doubt anyone would want to be my friend, especially if they found out what I am.'_

"Move it!"

_'Only S-class monsters would put up with me and I don't think I'll be seeing any of tho-' _'BAM!' Someone crashed right into his back with a bike, causing them both to sprawl across the dirt path. "Ow, geez! Watch where you're go..ing?" Tsukune had opened his eyes fully to readjust, only to see a beautiful girl with pink hair beneath him.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal large emerald green eyes with oval pupils, which turned from dazed to worried._ 'DAMN, SHE'S CUTE!'_ he roared in his head. "Are you ok?" she asked. The question took quite some time to sink in as Tsukune burned her image in his brain.

"U-um, y-yeah! I'm great. Are you? Do you need to go to the infirmary? ...That was quite a fall for you." The boy continued to stare at her. _'She's so perfect. So like _her_... So,'_ "Beautiful…" He hadn't realized that he had finished aloud and resulted in a pink haired blushing vampiress.

"N-no, I'm f-fine… Oh no! You're bleeding!" She noticed some blood dripping down his cheek, and reached in her pocket for a tissue. Dabbing the black blood, which the girl thought was odd, she was astounded that the wound was already healed._ 'He must be very powerful.'_

"Oh, this scent… I-I can't resist! I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire!" And with that, the now compromised vampire dug in his neck affectionately and drank a good 1-2 pints of his blood. Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened. "I'm so sorry! You don't hate my kind, do you?" she blurted out.

Tsukune shook his head, too stunned for words. Only one girl drank his blood before. "May I ask your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Moka Akashiya!"

Tsukune's eyes widened as much as it could, and if he reflected on it he'd think they would pop out! "M-Mo..ka?..." Moka looked a little uneasy, beginning to wonder if he had any physiological problems. Pushing it off for now, Tsukune got up and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about that. You see, I have amnesia and your name sounded _extremely_ familiar. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don't by any chance recognize me.. Do you?" the boy asked hopefully.

Unfortunately, she shook her head to the negative. Moka couldn't help but stare at him as well. His heterochromia made him look _very_ cute._ 'Blue and green go so well together.'_ she thought. And even for a 15 year old, his face and body looked more mature.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. But, do you mind me asking how you got amnesia?" Tsukune looked in deep thought. It was kind of hard to remember these kind of things.

"I was carrying a girl... and there was a huge freak of nature attacking the place. And I mean HUGE! I got cut up pretty badly from protecting her with my body...Then I got banged up in the head pretty bad. I can still feel the scar." He said as he felt behind his head for the mark.

Lifting his simple, dark green silk shirt, he revealed a prominent X shaped scar on his front torso, and spun around to show her his back, only for her to discover four separate jagged gashes. One of them traveled down to wrap around his left leg, though he didn't show her that because it'd be a little creepy, just meeting her and all.

Tears came to her eyes as Moka gently traced it, raising goosebumps as she did so. Here Moka was, literally running into a cute boy and what does she do? Have him tell her about a horrible tragedy that was none of her business. "Forgive me, I don't even know your name and you're-" Tsukune lightly laughed at her response.

"It's ok. I was the one who showed you in the first place! I am Tsukune Akashan, but my brothers call me Toothless. Night Fury when they need me in combat or need help." Moka, as soon as she heard the mention of 'Toothless', fell head over heels with the nickname. "AAWWWWW! Toothless! That is sooo cute!~"

Then a thought came to mind. For some reason, this girl made Tsukune feel at peace with the world and a special warmth bubble in his chest. "Would you like to be friends?" he asked out of the blue. He just asked what Moka had been wanting to say, but she couldn't find the courage to do so. "Really?" The young dragon nodded. Duh dee duh, as expected from our readers, Moka glomped him to the ground roughly.

"YES! Thank you so much!" she sighed in his neck. "I have longed for a companion since as far as I could remember. You have no idea how happy I am! I was worried I'd have to start school lonely!" Suddenly, Tsukune's Night Fury senses picked up on a high pitched dinging noise. It made him slightly dizzy but managed to focus.

"Moka we have to go..Now!" "Huh?" the pink haired girl adopted a curious mask.

"The _bell_!" "Oh no! What are we going to do?" she panicked.

"Walking is no longer an option. Step aside." She did so and watched the magic work. Literally. Tsukune became enveloped in a bright green light and was replace by an insanely adorable pitch black dragon with big green eyes. "Whoa." Was all she could say.

Now here is the strange thing about 'Toothless'. Toothless was his given name by his mother, not Tsukune's brothers. Toothless preferred Tsukune as his real name and Toothless as a nickname. He was born a natural dragon and natural dragons can't create a human disguise at such a young age. It has to be given, or _made_ for them. The creator(s) have to have a high skill in sealing and magic techniques.

In Toothless' case, it was Akasha; Moka's mother, and her friend Fuhai.**(A/N: More will be said about Tsukune in a bit so do not worry.) **Like Jack, he couldn't speak in this form, so he motioned with his head for Moka to climb on.

Moka was enthralled. His true form was incredible, not to mention a dragon! An actual dragon! They were said to be nearly extinct, and she _literally_ ran into one! After he finished lowering his left wing she made her way carefully to his back and grappled on his enlarged neck like a giant stuffed teddy bear. "_Be gentle."_ She whispered.

Ha! He would have blushed madly by the ways he could have translated that sentence if he were in human form. Taking a running start, Toothless spread his wings as the wind lifted them in the sky.

It was the greatest feeling Moka had ever felt in her entire existence. At first she felt slightly queasy like when you take a dip in your car on the road or in a roller coaster **(A/N: NOT TOBACCO YOU POTHEADS!)** but as soon as that passed it was all too wonderful. It was as if her locked spirit was free. Toothless tilted his head to look back, and once eye contact was established, Moka noticed his pupils were slitted instead of round.

With a toothless smirk he deformed to his human state and grabbed her in mid air. The poor girl would've screamed had he not have swallowed what noise Moka was going to make in an unrelenting kiss and spun repeated like a drill. (They're still in the air descending) and landed in the classroom via open window just as he freed her abandoned lips.

Classmates were startled, especially the Homeroom teacher, Nekonome, who had clung to the ceiling.

"Heh, my sincerest apologies for the damage," It was then students noticed broken and cracked tiles where the duo stood. "But we were going to be late and she had some.. mechanical difficulties on the way to this wonderful teaching establishment. Being late on the first day would make a bad impression for us and to have such a lovely teacher such as yourself angry would be upsetting for me." Tsukune bowed respectfully.

_'At least I didn't break any windows this time, Pay up, Jack. Did it while kissin' a girl too.'_ He smirked at the thought as he glanced to his only brother that was in the room, making everyone wonder what he was thinking. Nekonome blushed at his statement and the girls swooned at how smooth he was.

"Nya, It's ok. Try not to be late next time though! Now please take your seats..."

_'Damn it! Didn't think he had the skills to actually try it! Let alone kiss a girl...'_ Jack's chuckling instantly ceased as he realized he was out 300 bucks "Shit!" Instantly, the class faced him and he laughed nervously, pardoning himself.

"Ah, my name is Moka Akashiya, and this is Tsukune Akashan!" Moka chirped in. "Oh, yes. Akashiya-san and Akashan-kun... Are you too related? Your names are awfully similar." "Nope. I guess it's just a coincidence." Moka informed. Though Tsukune looked like he was having some sort of ISM.

With that, the dragon and vampiress made their way to the back near the windows on their left, Tsukune trying to ignore the comments of how 'Hot' she is or all the 'Date _ME_!'s, trying SO HARD not to roast them alive. He could if Tsukune wished to, but how would that make Moka feel? And WHY does he care so much!

Moka glanced behind her and smiled at Tsukune while blushing about both their 'unexpected' kiss, and saw he had a sour face on, directing glares at the boys who had, as he later mentioned, 'No self-control' until he noticed her looking and smiled while making her blush deepen. He didn't know what came over him but she didn't seem to mind.

By the time they got to their desks Tsukune pulled her chair out respectfully so she could sit and sat down in a seat in front of her. That way he could keep this homo-looking brute in check. _'So polite.'_ Nekonome thought absentmindedly.

As classes finished for the day, Moka excitedly dragged her precious friend across campus to check out its rich culture, which both agreed was pretty cool. Weird much? Tsukune spotted a vending machine down the way near the gym.

"Hey Moka, you want a drink?" he asked as they walked holding hands. Moka blushed again as her lips still tingled from the thought. She nodded, not trusting her voice to make intelligent sounds.

Tsukune laughed and called her response, "So cute." making her blush darker. Having enough with the teasing, Tsukune let go of her hand and walked to the drink machine to get two tomato juices. By the time he returned Moka gave him a confused look. For one, he got her favorite drink. For two, he got the same.

Others thought it weird to drink tomato juice. He noticed this and shrugged, too tired to explain all the hows and whys.

While drinking, the dragon's sharp senses picked up a boggie around the corner. Taking a whiff with his nose, he recognized it as the brute, Saizou, from Homeroom. "Moka, go ahead and check out the dorms. I'll meet you out at the entrance and you can give me a tour of the area." Tsukune smiled at Moka who pouted in disappointment that she'd have to part from him so early.

Tsukune laughed again and gave her a heartfelt hug to settle her insecurities. Moka returned it in kind and pecked him on the cheek before running off. He smiled until vampire beauty was out of sight before Saizou had appeared 7 feet away from his person.

"Ha, you can't protect her forever. Soon enough I'll claim her as my woman... I'll make her beg for more as I-" Saizou didn't say much more as Tsukune's head jerked roughly to send the wannabe rapist a death glare. **(Google Night Fury death glare)**

An ungodly power dangerously spiked at intense heights. As Saizou looked at Tsukune, he noticed that his slitted blue and green eyes were _intensely_ glowing. It was as if flames were dancing off them.

All his teeth, especially his canines, became sharper and he growled. He _actually_ growled. "Why you little bas- AARRGGHH!" No more came out as Tsukune launched forward and nailed a powerful thunder punch to his torso in between the lower ribs. The Ork flew through a solid concrete wall making onlookers cower behind objects hoping not to be next.

"**_I_ am going to _protect_ Moka. As long as I am here, with her, _nothing_ will harm her!**" he shouted in rage before he stormed off towards the woods. It will take several minutes for him to take out his anger on trees and giant rocks. He didn't want Moka to see him like this.

Duh, dee, duh. Too late. Apparently, Moka had come back the instance her vampiric radar picked up a dark yokai. It may not be very strong due to her being sealed, but the aura was immense enough for her to detect. By the time she got back to where she left him, Moka gasped at the sight.

**1.** Knocked out, extra crispy Saizou. (Great for barbecue!)

**2.** Crumbled concrete wall. (Excellent gravel)

**3.** Scared out of their minds bystanders hiding behind objects. (Chicken blood!)

**(A/N: Yeah! How many R+V stories have numbered lists?)**

Moka ran up to a small group of people. "Do you know who did this?" she asked quickly. A second year girl popped her head out of a trash can. "I-it was Akashan-Kun. Saizou said some... disturbing things about what he was going to do to some 'Moka' girl and he snapped! H-h-his eyes! They w-were g-glowing! A-and they w-were on fire!"

"Which way did he go?" Moka rushed. "ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU WANNA DIE?" some boy yelled from across the way. Moka ignored him and returned her attention to the girl...Which pointed to the dead forest, if you can actually call it that. Glancing to her left, she found several trees burnt, snapped, and twisted. _'He did _that_?' _

Running towards Tsukune's direction, she cautiously made her way through the abused woods to a small clearing. Moka let out a sigh of relief as her eyes settled upon the young dragon. But regretted doing so as he once again resumed thrashing around breaking things and letting out pumes of bluish violet fire, mumbling things about roasting Saizou alive and other nonsense.

_'I swear, if he even goes _near_ her I'll kill him!'_ Tsukune knew he was having a tantrum again, but he could care less at the moment. That was the problem about dragons using magical human forms. They aren't perfect no matter who makes it.

Only their natural human forms are but dragons can't access it until 100-250 years of age. That explains his moody behavior and heterochromia. Meanwhile, Moka just sat behind a tree as he managed his anger a couple of minutes longer. She really hated to see her first and only best friend like this...But was he really _just_ a friend to her?

That kiss... It was all so confusing as she had never felt this way before.

"Tsukune..." _'Oh, no!'_ She hadn't meant to say that out loud! Her eyes widened with fear and flinched as he harshly jerked his towards Moka's position and growled, until he noticed it was her.

Whimpering, Tsukune averted his gaze elsewhere in guilt. He didn't know it was her, ok? Moka called him out. "Tsukune, it's ok. Come over here." Begrudgingly, he slowly did so but didn't look her in the eye. That is, until Moka grabbed his chin and forced him to.

"Tsukune. I know what happened and it's ok. I'm fine now so just get over m'kay?" she offered. Had she no idea how important this is? There was a wannabe rapist out there for Christ's sake!

Tsukune was about to protest but Moka grabbed the lapel of his 'custom' uniform jacket he had put on after class and forced a kiss from him as he did to her before Homeroom. Pulling away beet red she smiled at him. "There, now we're even."

Grabbing his hand, Moka escorted Tsukune out of the forest towards the dorms where the previous bystanders dropped their jaws at the sight of Moka holding the once fuming dragon's hand.

_'HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?' _

_'Whoa, she must be strong to calm him down.' _

_'Lucky bastard! Why does HE get to hold her hand?' _

_'...I'll kill him.'_

Was the many thoughts traveling through their unevolved brains.

Moka halted on the path that split the two main paths to the boys' and girls' dormitories. Releasing Tsukune's hand, Moka regripped her school bag and waved. "I'll see you later, _Toothless_." Moka whispered his nickname. Tsukune outwardly groaned as she used his family nickname.

Moka laughed and went on her way to her new room. He did the same and headed to the lobby to get his room key and number.

"Here ya go, good buddy! Two keys and a spare to room 371 on third floor." said the happy dorm manager. Three floors later, _'Room 371 on third floor. Room 371 on third floor. Room 371 on third floor. Room 371 on third floor. Room 371 on third floor.'_

It went on and on in his head.

_'Ugh. That guy _must_ be gay by the way he dresses and acts. Heh, bet Jack'd had a hell of a time meeting him.'_ Tsukune offhandedly recalled Jack's fear of homosexuals and was upset that he missed out on that introduction. _Another_ reason to despise Saizou!

Inserting his key in the lock, Tsukune opened the door to a mid-sized dorm with black walls and beige carpeting. _'Eh, it'll do.'_ Tsukune spent the next three hours or so in his room unpacking until he heard a scream.

But it wasn't just any scream, not just Moka's, it was a 'Toothless, help me!' kind of scream. "_Night_ _Fury_!" Was what he heard. Night Fury she wants, well... **A NIGHT FURY SHE GETS!**

_...Time rewind with Moka..._

Moka was taking a walk to the bus stop and watch the blood red sea, and out of nowhere, Saizou appeared. "Heh, I see your little _pet_ isn't here right now. Let's play a game called... **_Punisher_**." Saizou said darkly. With that, the Ork hybrid (who knows what else he is?) lurched forward with his long tongue, gripped her right leg and swung her in a tree.

"Come on, _Mo-ka._ Transform already!" With that, he swung her around some more, causing some bones to break, and ripped off Moka blaze with only her white shirt on.

_*Flashback*_

_"I am Tsukune Akashan, but my brothers call me Toothless. *****Night Fury when they need me in combat or need help.*****"_ As all hope of escaping died away, and possibly her virginity and life too, Moka Akashiya _screamed_. She screamed two words. Just, one name. And that name was...

_*Flashback End*_

**"NIGHT FURY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Duunnnnn! "You done 'Dunning' Yet?" Shut up stupid voice in my head! "Fine. No more stories for you, Moron!" NOOOO! Ok, no more 'duns'! "Better." Will Toothless make it in time? Will Moka lose all hope? Will Saizou finally get to rape Moka and sink his tongue in her? <strong>

**As if I'd let that happen...Then again, this _is_ a _new_ kind of story. FIND OUT YOURSELVES, JERKS! LOL JK. C ya! :) R&R.**

**P.S. posting Tsukune story pic soon.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AH, HA HA! I decided to feminize Inner Moka! Wonder how that'd turn out... Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_The Boundaries of Love_

_**"NIGHT FURY!"** _The words rang loudly and painfully in his highly sensitive ears. Jumping up from his lying position on his bed, Tsukune was encompassed by the all too familiar lime green light as he hurriedly transformed into his Night Fury form and crashed through the window of his dorm. Tsukune usually feels pretty bad for breaking windows, but Moka was in danger!

_'I don't have time for such foolish petty!'_ he thought. _'Hold on, my love! For me!' _Landing on the ground heavily, Toothless went in a full sprint towards Moka scent. With his pupils contracted into slits, light green eyes glowing dangerously, ears laid back, wings expanded to run through the air faster, he truly was intimidating to all the bystanders.

_'I won't be late this time. No, I REFUSE TO FAIL AGAIN!' _He ran even faster.

In a dark and creepy office, the Headmaster only smiled and shook his head in amusement. Big things were going to happen today. Back to the angry dragon, Tsukune, deciding he needed an aerial view, made use of his wings and launched off at top speed.

_***With Moka...***_

Saizou released his slimy hold of Moka's lower leg as he stalked towards her. Moka lay beaten and exhausted._ 'He didn't come.'_ the young vampiress thought dejectedly. As Saizou reached out to undress his victim, Moka had one last thought with eyes shut tightly.

_'I love you, Tsukune.' _A moment passed and nothing happened. Opening her frightened eyes, her green orbs met a horror shaken Saizou turned around. Confused, she glanced past the ugly Ork to a sight for sore eyes.

Night Fury.

And he was_ pissed!_

Tsukune's eyes drifted to his vampire and watched as she struggled to stay conscious. Blood was dripping down her head. No doubt from hitting all those trees.

_Flash!_

_'What the hell?' _he thought. One second he was looking at her, the next moment, it was that girl he save. So many years ago. So he _was_ having ISM!

_Silver, red, blood, monster, slits, tentacles, Alucard, Moka..._

_MOKA! _It really _is_ her._  
><em>

**"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!"**

The dragon's ear piercing scream ripped the air as he sprung at the Ork and rammed his head into the offender's chest, breaking a few ribs. Saizou hit a solid oak tree and plopped to the ground. Painfully lifting his head, he saw a black dragon protectively wrapping his tail around Moka.

By the time Tsukune had reach Moka, he saw how bad she was. A thought came to mind that Saizou wanted to beat her to death, impregnate her, and ditch her body in the ocean for defying him. His green eyes glowed with lime flames and his pupils were hardly noticeable.

Inhaling a deep breath, sparks ignited light green gasses swirling in his mouth and launched a large stream of black and dark blue, almost violet flame. Oh no, he wasn't angry anymore. Lol, no. He was incensed!

Multiple molten hot balls of dark blue fire hurtled at Saizou, nailing him in the chest and sent him further into the tree. The result was a nasty burn that blackened most of his torso. Small, dark blue flames faded yellow as it slowly died in the crevices of his deformed state and nipped at his skin.

Saizou was angry now. **"No one defeats ME!"** Charging, Saizou fought the pain and fear that coursed madly throughout his body and brought down his fists on his opponent's tail. Toothless saw this, and could have easily moved, but would mean Moka would get hit. Toothless wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to act so selfishly... He would have to take the pain.

_'My tail.'_ He inwardly whimpered before impact landed. _Crunch!_ The Night Fury's tail dislocated in two places, making it look like a Z.

**"WWAAAAGGGGHHH!**" the dragon wailed in pain. Tsukune retaliated by ripping Saizou's right arm to shreds with his powerful jaw filled with razor sharp teeth and spat out the Ork's arm in disgust. Although it was known for dragons to eat raw meat, Tsukune had thought it revolting, and ate cooked meat like everyone else.

Besides, who likes Ork meat anyways?

Screams of intense pain and agony were heard from both of them. "Tsukune!" Moka called, the worry in her voice evident. Said dragon turned his head and saw the faintest red glow from the rosary on her chest. As if by instinct, he carefully raised a claw and tore it off weakly, the pain from his tail too much.

As Moka's vampiric nature was unsealing, Tsukune whipped his tail straight to relocate it and wailed in agony. Returning to human form he dragged his body off to the side where he slumped against a tree. He closed his eyes and attempted to manipulate his ever increasing aura to ease the pain. With his tail gone, the pain had spread to his legs and lower back. Soon the bright pillar of crimson aura died down as Moka's transformation completed.

Her hair had changed from pink to a vibrant silver, her eyes from emerald green to a dark scarlet with slit pupils. Her hips and breasts have increased in size, giving her an overall look of a beautiful young woman, save for her aura.

**_'Could it be? …This immense aura, silver hair, scarlet eyes… T-this is a S-class monster, a Super Vampire.' _**Saizou thought as he started to sweat. He had trouble breathing, he was trembling from just looking at her. Now there were two S-Class monster's, though one was out of commission due to fowl play, it was enough to raise his cocky ego.

She cast a glance towards Tsukune, who winced when he noticed her looking at him. She smirked revealing a razor tipped fang._ 'I-it's really her.'_ At this thought he immediately got a head splitting migraine and cried out in intense pain. Memories were coming back from the deep confounds of his psyche. Inner Moka didn't show any emotion in her expression, remaining stoic, but her eyes flashed dangerously at Saizou.

Each shout of pain from Tsukune was a nail driven into her heart. She of course, knew of Tsukune's flaw for land combat while in his dragon form. His tail was long. Inner Moka sighed. _'He still needed training. Sometimes I wish they never took him.'_

Meanwhile Saizou had gotten his composure back. **"Who cares if you're a super vampire! Do you think a rogue monster like me wouldn't challenge you? Now bow before me and you'll be my sex slave! HA HA HA!"** Saizou yelled and charged towards Moka's inner self.

"Hmph, all that size yet you have no real strength to back it up…KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka yelled and as soon as Saizou got close enough she flipped into a handstand and promptly kicked his burnt chest sending him crashing back into the overlooking cliffs. He was out cold.

"That'll teach you, thinking about one such as I, as a lowly sex slave." Moka declared with disgust evident in her voice.

She looked over to Tsukune and noticed he was still doubled over in pain. He was clenching his teeth tight, which were all razer sharp. His blue and green eyes flashing on and off before passing out. Bounding over to his human form, Moka sat down and cradled his head in her lap.

When he finally stirred 5 minutes later, he heard Moka humming a calm tune he taught her as children. He heard her whisper his name, but it wasn't the Moka he met earlier that day. It was the one _he_ knew. This... was her _true_ form.

"Tsukune..." her voice was so beautiful. "Look at me." she spoke softly. When her nimble fingers traced his jaw gently, his eyes slowly opened, but quickly shut when her face entered his vision. "No..." he mumbled. "No!" Tsukune twisted and jerked out of a surprised Moka's embrace to crawl behind the tree. "I-I can't! I have failed you! I... I..I abandoned you! I have left my _master_! My _friend_! My.. _my_..."

He could say no more as he curled up in a ball and cried in shame. In humiliation. In rage, and in sorrow. Though he had been forcefully taken from her shortly after he had saved her, even though he had temporarily lost his memories, he still felt he was responsible for leaving her.

Moka, however, would have nothing of it. Rising up to her feet, Moka casually made her way over to him and sat behind him, her body flushed against his. Tsukune tensed at first, but visibly relaxed as she rubbed her hands on his chest comfortingly. Moka had missed this.

It gets boring in that seal and she had missed his presence. His undying love for her. Even though he had never said it, the message was clear in his incredible aura. It was like a waterfall to her. Dangerous, but beautiful and peaceful.

"Shhh." She whispered soothingly. "It's ok. I forgive you. You have nothing to fear." Moka knew it wasn't his fault, but hers. Regardless, she hadn't seen him in years and didn't want an argument for something that couldn't be changed. Tsukune wiped the shameful tears from his eyes and glanced over his shoulder.

Moka was resting her head on his back as she purred. He laughed weakly and maneuvered his body around to place her on his lap and hug her. Moka expected this and hugged him back. Tsukune was glad for his strength and the fact that his vampiress was light. Not an ounce of fat on either of them.

The dragon leaned against the tree as Moka sat on his lap and embraced him harder, sniffling. "I have missed you, my dragon. It feels like only days for my mind, but my heart and body aches the years of loneliness. It feels good to be in your arms again."

Inner Moka raised her head from his chest so that the tip of her nose was pressed against his chin. The dragon directed his blue and green eyes towards her ruby red ones as he slowly lowered his head. Moka caught the drift and met him the rest of the way as she pressed her lips against his.

Silently, just in the kiss, he wanted to let her know all that he was, all that he felt for her. How much of his life he remembered, and regretted. Wanting her to know that his heart was always and forever with her.

She responded as he predicted. At first, hesitant, not sure of what she wanted. Then, like an avalanche, she started to reciprocate. Slow, then hotter, more demanding.

They just sat there against the tree, all the pain they had both felt at being apart melting away in the knowledge that they were together.

Truth be told, this was technically her first kiss and closed her eyes in bliss. Meanwhile, Tsukune waited to give her an open-mouthed kiss. _'There.'_ He teased her with his tongue, brushing lightly at her fangs, like wanting to open the front door to come inside.

Moka moaned in his mouth, encouraging his ministrations, her hands now fisting violently into his dark green and black custom school uniform shirt, as she let him explore her mouth and completely take it over.

Time temporarily slowed it's flow for the two, and nothing else existed but the feel of each other's arms wrapped tightly around one another, and the erupting fervor between them. A blissful eternity later, they broke the kiss, now panting heavily.

As the kiss ended, she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up to him. _"Wow."_ They both whispered in unison. For a long while they just sat there, holding each other tenderly, each listening as the other catch their breath, all the while still convincing themselves that this was, indeed, reality. every now and then, they'd make small talk.

He kissed her again. But this time, she responded with abandon. She rubbed her large chest against him, knowing that he would like it. He stiffened, not used to this behavior, but eventually got used to it and relaxed against her.

A few moments later, they stopped, the sky starting to get dark, and Tsukune got up. Being the gentleman his 'Mother' raised him to be, he outstretched his hand to help his presumed girlfriend up.

Moka, being the proud and noble vampire she is, was about to reject the hand but thought against it.

"Now that I know you're alright, I want you to take care of the other me. Do not let anything happen to her **(Us)**. If trouble comes we all know that you can remove my rosary so do _not_ hesitate." Moka said with a tone that left no room for argument.

Inner Moka kissed him lightly on his neck and bit him gently, beginning to suck his blood for a good while. Of course, he didn't mind. It felt pleasurably good to him and only made him feel _slightly_ lightheaded. She smiled and guided Tsukune's hand with the rosary and reattached it.

Soon Moka felt her energy fleeing her as she fell over, converting back to Outer Moka. Tsukune caught her just in time. Moka looked up at him and began to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I caused you all this trouble! _Please_ Tsukune, _please_ don't go. I don't want you to leave me." She begged as she cried.

"It's alright Moka-san, I won't go, I won't ever let you be lonely. I promise." With that he pulled her into a tight hug and squeezed her with all his might. Ok, a tenth, or else she would die. To his surprise she hugged back resting her head between his shoulder and neck.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered.

"Yes?"

With no warning she latched onto his neck and drank her fill of his blood. It didn't hurt but it still surprised him.

"Ahhhhhhh. Again?" Tsukune whimpered lamely.

_'Again?'_ Outer Moka thought curiously. "Ah, sorry Tsukune! It's just that since I first bit you, I've been craving your blood. _I couldn't stop myself_." She mumbled and looked up at him with her emerald green puppy dog eyes. He couldn't stop himself from smiling... And laughing.

"Aha, ha, ha! You are so _cute_! ...Ah, it's alright Moka-chan, I don't mind you taking my blood, like I said; _I won't ever let you be lonely._" Tsukune whispered.

Moka's eyes welled up with tears again but they weren't tears of sadness but of joy. She had her first real friend and managed to save him while he put his life on the line for her. They got up and made their way back to the academy. It was a good mile and Moka looked rather beat.

"Hey." Tsukune called softly. Moka tilted her head his way and responded with a "Hn?" but stopped when he darted behind her and a bright green glow flashed past her vision.

The pinkette vampire turned fully to face a cute black dragon's face merely 4 inches away, his irresistibly adorable green eyes melting her legs. Toothless stepped back and motioned with his head for her to get on. Moka squealed excitedly and used what little vampiric strength she had to jump in his back and nuzzle his neck.

Strange, his scaly skin wasn't wet, slimy, nor irritating. It was hard as, if not harder than diamond, yet soft as silk like her hair. Coming out of her own musings, Moka noticed that they were already in the air. And Toothless was gazing at her._ 'Mischievous little bad boy. What are you up to?'_

"...Don't even think about it Akashan!" Said dragon attempted to smile, his gums clearly showing, making him ever more adorable and funny. His eyes spoke for him; metaphorically._ *Too late, too bad.*_ Soaring high, he began descending rapidly all the while spinning slowly.

Moka screamed in panic mixed excitement. Having enough tormenting her, he stopped and glided through the air. Toothless looked back at her and smiled, seeing her happy. _'Knew she would like it.'_

Spotting Moka's balcony, he transformed back to his human disguise and gently landed. With Moka in his arms bridal style, he lifted his right foot to open the balcony door and set her on her feet. "Thank you, Tsukune. _For everything._" Tsukune blushed and scratched his head.

"Gosh Moka, you're making me lose man points with all this blushing." Tsukune said smiling. Moka laughed and kissed her rescuer. "Good night." The disguised dragon smiled and kissed her cheek before jumping off the balcony and walking back to his dorm.

_'Good Night.'_ Moka immediately went rigid._ 'Did he just...'_ The pink haired vampire shook her head rapidly and got ready for bed.

By the time Tsukune got to his room it was 10:34. _'Wow. Moka and I spent more time together after fighting Saizou than I thought.' _He stopped as he could see Moka from his window perfectly._ 'Wow, how _lucky_ am _I_?'_

Tsukune realized Moka was smiling at him and he waved before they closed their shades. Turning out the light, he undressed and plopped in his bed as he welcomed sleep with opened arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, change of plans, sorry. Decided it wouldn't give me much to work with so I'm changing it up a bit. <em>*Stern glare*<em> Review, dammit.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh, was going to combine the next two chappies, but thought y'all waited long enough. Tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Memories  
><em>

**_*Dream*_**

_'BOOM!' was heard all across Shuzen's Estate. A vicious roar reverberated through walls. "Why? WHY DID YOU KILL MOTHER?" a young ten year old Moka screamed. Akuha just stood there near Akasha, who was sliced in half from the waist up. Moka had returned for her rosario and came back to see this!_

_In her rage and fury, her Shinso power awakened before she launched a devastating kick to Akuha's head, as well as breaking the seal on Alucard. _'I'm so sorry Moka, I had no choice.'_ Akuha thought silently. _

_"Moka!" a ten year old Tsukune cried out in worry. "Where'd you run off to? Moka!" he shouted from across the Estate. Suddenly, his dragon senses picked up the most incredible aura in his life. _

_It was so dark and vile he threw up for a moment. Black vomit escaped his mouth and no sooner had he picked up his head, a huge, multiple story high monster arose from the Earth. It let out a terrifyingly loud roar. _

_"M-Moka, come on! Where ARE YOU?' Tsukune wasn't scared for him, but Moka. He was truly thankful for the human disguise Akasha had given him. Debris was everywhere causing him to squeeze through tight spaces. But the blood froze in his veins as he heard a shrill cry for help. _

_No mistake, it was Moka. His blue and green slit eyes widened."MOKA! HANG ON!" Shifting to his dragon form, Tsukune instantly took the skies by force and flew as fast as he could. _

**...With Moka...**

_In a desperate attempt to free herself, Moka twisted and turned in the beast's open palm to get the skewering tentacles out of her body. When her mother, who had somehow managed to pull herself back together, and Akuha failed to reach her in time, all hope seemed lost for her. Fragments of her life, as short as it was, flashed before her until she passed out and weakly smiled. _

_A memory of Tsukune. _

_Toothless as she had originally called him. Little did she know, said person had broken through Alucard's defense and carried Moka's fragile body to safety. Though in order for her rescuer to do so, he had to take many near fatal blows to shield her body before they crash landed with her on top as he reverted to human form, unconscious as well.  
><em>

_***Flashback, 4 years ago...***_

It has been 23 days since Moka Akashiya turned six years old on May 4th, 1998. Things were cooling down from the enormous and extravagant party, so with her mother's permission, she decided to go for a walk in the meadows. Though her pride refused to admit it, Moka had fallen in love with the cute deer and antelope that ate and ran around, ofter chasing them to have fun as well, and vice versa. (When no one was around.)

Though Akasha would always watch her undetected. Every time she saw Moka laugh and cry with glee, her heart would swell and a warm smile graces her lips._ 'Good to know Issa hasn't _completely_ brainwashed her with silly pride.'_ Akasha thought playfully.

A sudden cry of pain echoed through the meadows, scaring the animals away. Akasha tensed and sighed in relief it wasn't her daughter. But... if it wasn't her, then wh...

A small black dragon landed harshly in the dirt. Earth fell like rain and all was quiet as dust filled the air. _'Eh? What was that?'_ a confused and startled Moka asked herself. After a few minutes the air cleared as the dragon came to view.

Moka's eyes widened slightly as she cautiously made her way to the tiny beast. It was about 6 feet in length from head to tail. Instantly, Moka realized it was a youngling, no older than her by the looks of it's length and size.

The small, almost fragile looking dragon was lying on it's side and looked like it was asleep. Upon further inspection, Moka saw that it's tail was caught in a net and a slight gash on it's chest. _'Black blood...'_

Then it hit her rather hard. The scent was too much and the little vampire licked delicately across the wound sealing it as well and getting a taste. _"Wow."_ she whispered. It was good. Better than that! It was delicious! Intoxicating.. Then the black dragon regained consciousness.

"Uhhggnnn" It wiggled and squirmed a bit but was too tired. Opening it's eyes, the dragon's green slitted eyes gazed in her red ones. Pain flared up from his tail. Bending his head forward to inspect it, he saw hooks grappling at his sensitive tail.

Moaning and whimpering, he stared at his savior or punisher with his pupils rounding to a circle. 'Help me! Please...' was what he was trying to communicate. "Aww! Hold on, I'll help you." Gingerly taking a hook in hand, she noticed one that was not in him.

Following it's shape, Moka predicted the best movement for an easy glide. "Ok, this will hurt. There's a pointy arrowy tip at the end...Please don't do anything to hurt me." Moka gave him a cute smile in an attempt to calm him down a bit and he nodded in understanding.

"You're a smart boy, aren't you? You really understand me?" _'Well duh, I'm not an idiot who just left the nest.'_ He chuckled a bit at that, which came out as a deep thumping noise like a bass and nodded once more. He gesture with his head to get on with it.

Taking the hint, she pulled it out slowly following the shape of the unhooked..hook, I guess, one by one. Only a mild whimpering was heard the entire time. Now that the hooks were out and the netting untangled, the black dragon knelt on his four legs and wiggled his tail freely.

Moka got up as well and saw a faint smile. Suddenly, the dragon's tummy rumbled. His face would have flushed with embarrassment had he not been a dragon, and turned away sheepishly.

"Are you hungry?" Moka asked knowingly. To her amusement, he nodded still turned away. The vampire raised her hand and tilted it's chin towards her so eye contact was made.

This made him want to growl with his current hostility, since the two-leggers were the reason he was in this position in the first place, but what she said afterwards calmed him down fast. "I'll be right back! I can go in the kitchen and get some food...What do dragon eat anyways?" The dragon stepped back a little, and with one of his claws, drew a simple fish.

"Oh! Fish?" Moka asked. He nodded and sat down. Moka got up and ran to her mansion. Before she exited the meadows, Moka turned around towards her new friend and yelled, "I'll be right back! Stay _right_ there, okay?" As the dragon nodded in confirmation, Moka took off to fetch a fish from the kitchen.

_***10 minutes and an argument with the chef later...***_

Moka held out the fish and the dragon inched closer and closer. When he got close enough, he opened his mouth. Moka now noticed the pink gums, not a tooth in sight.

"Huh, toothless," she said holding out the fish, "I could have sworn that you had-" Just as she said it, rows of razor sharp teeth suddenly appeared in the dragon's mouth. They were retractable just like a cat's claws.

The _'not-so-toothless'_ dragon snatched the fish out of Moka's hands, bit it in two, and swallowed it. "Teeth." Moka finished in shock as the dragon licked his lips.

The dragon looked at Moka and walked towards her, making low rumbling noises deep in his throat. Moka backed up until she stumble into a large rock and sat down in front of it.

The dragon got _right_ in her face. "I don't have anymore!" she told it. The dragons eyes rolled back and it started to convulse. _"Hlk-hlk-hlk!" _it opened it's mouth and out came half of the fish Moka gave him. The fish landed on her lap and the dragon sat down and looked at Moka.

Moka sat there uncomfortably while the dragon stared at him. She looked straight at the dragon and the dragon gestured to her, then the fish. Realizing what the dragon wanted Moka groaned.

She slowly brought the fish up towards her mouth and bit into it, and it tasted absolutely disgusting.

"Mmm," Moka mumbled, trying to show the dragon that she ate the fish, but it was smarter than she thought. The dragon made a loud gulping noise, telling the vampire to swallow it.

Moka tried to force down the disgusting, once already-eaten-but-thrown-up fish. It took a few tries but she succeeded, almost throwing it back up herself.

The black dragon licked his lips again, and Moka looked at him and smiled cutely showing her pearly white teeth and fangs. The dragon looked at her and squinted it's eyes. The sides of his mouth came up in a weird sort of toothless smile, since he had retracted his teeth again.

_'Toothless'_ thought Moka, _'That's what I'll call you.'_ She looked at the dragon's silly attempt at a smile. Without thinking, she reached out her hand to touch the dragon, but before she could, Toothless bared his teeth and hissed, glided to the other end of the canyon and landed roughly.

The dragon lit the ground on fire with what looked like blue plasma and laid down in the warm flames and embers. Toothless looked up to see a bird taking off from it's perch on a branch and fly away, his ears standing straight up.

When his gaze followed the bird his eyes fell on Moka, who had moved from the other end of the canyon and was now sitting criss cross on the ground a couple of meters beside Toothless.

The dragon put his ears back against his head and shifted his body so that when he laid down he could hide his face with his tail fins. **(Yes, he still has, and always will have, both fins.)**

Moka scooted closer to the dragon and reached out her hand, trying to touch him again but right before she could place her hand on the dragon's tail, Toothless moved it out of the way to see Moka.

Not wanting the dragon to notice what she was trying to do (Which he obviously did) Moka shot up and comically walked away with her hands to her sides, whistling. The dragon walked over to a large tree and perched itself on a branch, hanging upside down by it's tail and hiding within it's wings the dragon fell asleep till evening.

When the sun was lowering in the sky Toothless unfurled his wings and looked around the canyon. He saw Moka sitting on a small rock not facing him._ 'What is she still doing here?...What _is_ she doing?'_ She was doing something over there and curiosity brought Toothless to go investigate.

Moka was bored, she was mindlessly drawing in a dirt with a stick when she noticed the small black beast watching her from behind.

With a few motions of the stick, the lines in the dirt began to take the shape of a dragon's head, and then it became the shape of Toothless.

The dragon watched intently with large eyes as Moka drew him into the dirt. While he watched, soft purring noises came from his throat, and being the intelligent dragon that he is Toothless got an idea. He stood up on his hind legs and waddled back to where he was sleeping.

Moka looked back in confusion, but bursted out in laughter as she saw Toothless waddle like a penguin and grab a large tree branch in his mouth, dragging it over to where he had been sitting.

Toothless held the branch in his mouth and pressed it against the ground and began to twirl around the rock Moka was seated on, occasionally hitting her in the face and arms with the leaves of the branch playfully.

He stopped a few times to look at Moka and make sure his drawing was correct, and then he continued to spin around and around has he copied Moka's ways.

Once he was satisfied with his picture, Toothless put the branch down a sat on the ground. Moka was in the middle of the drawing and she stood up to get a better view of the swirls in the dirt. An abstract picture of Moka Akashiya.

She went to walk out of the drawing. When she stepped on one of the lines, Toothless let out a furious growl, baring his teeth. Moka took her foot off the line and Toothless' expression became one of curiosity and wonder, and he began to purr softly, the previous anger immediately forgotten.

Experimentally, Moka put her foot back on the line and the dragon's expression became even more vicious, and when she took it off Toothless began to purr again. Moka tried this a few more times but stopped before Toothless got too mad. She didn't want to get eaten just for stepping on a picture!

Moka smiled at the dragon and began to weave through the lines, placing her feet in the right places like a graceful dance. She twirled and swirled through the lines, even laughing as she did so until she felt breathing down her neck.

She turned around and looked up to see Toothless gazing at her, without any ferocity in his eyes.

Moka slowly lifted up her hand and Toothless let out a growl, slightly showing his teeth, but he didn't back up or run away. Moka put her head down and closed her eyes, slowly putting up her hand again. It stopped a few inches before the dragon's nose.

Toothless' eyes open wide as he looked at the girl's hand, and slowly, very slowly, he closed his eyes and placed his head lightly in Moka's hand.

Moka lifted her head in shock and looked at the dragon in disbelief. When Toothless opened his eyes and saw Moka staring at him he shook his head, pupils contracting, and he took off back to where he was sleeping.

Off in the distance, Akasha called Moka home for dinner. Moka glanced at Toothless one last time before dashing to her mother for a warm hug. "So how was your day?" Akasha asked with masked knowledge.** (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.)**

She was the only one Moka could talk to without being berated at or being looked down upon for showing weakness. Her mother was her everything...

And in time, so was Toothless.

"Perfect." With that, the beautiful silver haired demon yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

_***Dream end***_

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

"Ugh." A certain Night Fury groaned as he rolled over his bed and obliterated his alarm clock before torching it with blue fiery plasma. The fire alarm went off in the halls and students throughout the building bolted awake, panicking.

"Damn it! _Come on!_ I just bought the freaking thing!"

Sighing, Tsukune realized cursing at the air would only waste time and he promised to meet Moka early. Using his dragon speed, he took a 10 second shower, brushed his teeth and got ready for school all in 20 seconds.

Grabbing his black leather bag, Tsukune opened the door and slammed it shut. Staggering the halls, he somewhat noticed male students groaning and going insane by the irritatingly high pitched siren and pummeled the fire alarm into oblivion, deactivating the alarm. Cheers towards the sealed dragon were heard, earning him a guy fan club for stopping something he started.

"Great, just peachy! Boys idolizing me just for punching a damned fire alarm!" he yelled out sarcastically to the ceiling as he kicked the glass door of the dorm to shards. Hey, he doesn't like breaking 'windows', not glass doors.

_'Moka, please make my day easier.'_ he thought as he transformed to his dragon state and trotted to the girls' dorm entrance. Trying not to cause chaos and fear, Toothless **(I call him Toothless in dragon state and Tsukune in Human form)** laid his ears down to his head, fully collapsed his wings, and rounded his pupils as he trotted down the path that was now collecting attractive female students of Youkai Academy.

But then again, he could be cute or scary whenever he wanted. So why try in the first place? Unfortunately for him, attracting attention isn't always a good thing. Especially if this 'isn't always a good thing' tries to separate him from Moka...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, my favorite readers! No! Don't leave! This message is _IMPORTANT!_ I have a poll posted on my profile. **

**It concerns my 3 stories you all love so much. I fear it will sadden most of you, but do the poll and tell me your thoughts, either by review, or PM's. Much love,**

** Lone Sky**

**P.S. If you need to, reread the stories and compare them to answer the poll most efficiently. Poll will last only 1 or 2 weeks, so hurry!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**YES! What you all have been waiting for is now HERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Vampire, Succubus, Dragon, oh my!_

Moka was walking casually down the path to school when she noticed a black dot coming her way. "...Hmm?" As it got closer, Moka realized it was none other than,

"Tsukune!" Moka jumped him and scratched behind his ears. Toothless automatically inclined his head closer, but Moka hit a spot that made toothless drop like a rock and dig his back in the ground. "Who's a good boy?" she asked in a puppy voice. Tsukune stopped enjoying the moment all together before gaining an irritated look that asked, _'Really?'_

A bright green light illuminated around him until he was fully in Human form. He looked rather annoyed.

"Tsu-"

"I am _not_ a dog." His eyes furrowed together slightly and he frowned rather characteristically. The sealed dragon turned around, heading to school. Moka outstretched her hand to him. "Ah..." Moka's voice was caught in her throat._ 'I didn't mean to insult him!...He probably hates me now.' _Moka thought depressed.

Tsukune just kept walking, but turned his head back slightly, showing off his blue eye that glowed brightly, an amused smile on his face. "Come on." he invited with a wave of his hand. _'Ohhh, that...Boy!'_ Moka ran up to catch up to her crush and whacked him on the arm. Tsukune "Ouch"ed out of reflex and laughed, lightly rubbing his arm. _'Strong.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two were walking down the path, almost to the school gates. Tsukune, though Moka still held on to his arm (a little too tight for comfort), saw that she was still upset with his 'act.' They still had about a good ten minutes until that dreadful bell rang. Talk about headache inducing! The poor dragon had to deal with it twelve times a day!

Tsukune stopped abruptly in front of a dead tree, almost causing Moka to stumble in the process. The vampire girl looked up in question, seeing Tsukune looking at the tree in a thoughtful gaze.

"Moka," His green eye stared at her with a buring warmth that caused her agitated demeanor to faulter. "I apologize for that stunt I pulled back there. I was only teasing. I didn't realize you would take it so seriously." He looked away for only a slight second. "If there is anything I can do..." Moka smiled slightly as she thought about their kiss from yesterday.

"There is _one_ thing you can do." Moka tucked her pink hair behind her ear as a blush started to form. She pushed Tsukune against the tree quickly and dug her fangs in his neck. The sealed dragon tensed, not having the time to prepare for such an event. After a couple of second, he relaxed, and supported her weight by holding her waist.

He was glad it didn't hurt when she bites him, otherwise he wouldn't be so willing to offer her blood whenever she needed (wanted) it. Moka extracted her fangs after having her fill, sighing in satisfaction. "Ah, your blood is simply exquisite." she hissed in his ear as she licked the blood away from her lips. A bit too sexy for the Outer Moka.

That was all the poor dragon's control could take. Her sealing the wound with a lick to his neck finished him off.

It was all so sudden and surprising as Tsukune leaned in and kissed her. Moka was shocked by the feeling. Her lips felt like a pleasurable fire had touched them.

It took a moment to get over the shock, and as she tried to pull him closer, he took her hands and placed them over her head pinning them there with one hand as he continued to kiss her deeply. She didn't even struggle. Not that he was too strong, but when he kisses her, it's like all the negative washes away.

Finally, he stopped kissing her lips and put his arm around her waist, leading her down the path to school again. "How's that for 'I'm sorry?'" She just nodded faintly, earning a small laugh from the dragon. Yup, this was going to be a good year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_'I hope these guys don't have a 'heart' attack, seeing us together and such.'_ Tsukune snickered at his own joke as he walked toward the school with his arm laced around hers. Behind them, boys started making angry comments. Moka was too content to notice anything that was happening. Poor jealous losers.

"Damn! What the hell?" The first one commented.

"I-it's that Tsukune Akashan guy!" the second said.

"He might not look like it, but he has the power to really roast that delinquent monster, Saizou Komiya!" The third one spoke.

Tsukune stopped, smiling, who had heard every word, and resisting the urge to comment on that. '_Technically, _that_ wasn't all me, but…'_

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Moka said, before she realized that they needed to get to school. "Let's go!" She said, quickly grabbing his arm, and pulling him along with her. The three boys behind them saw this, and decided to comment... Yet again.

"They're holding hands now?" The first one questioned, very loudly.

"I'm so jealous!" The second stated, equally loudly.

"It burns! It burns!" The third shouted while covering his eyes in dispair.

"IT'S SO NOT FAIR!" All three of the guys shouted in sorrow.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a girl was hiding nearby, using a tree on the other side of the path as cover. As she moved away from the tree a bit, the motion made her rather large chest jump a bit. Her violet eyes, light, sky blue hair, and the small purple bow holding it up were the only things that really stuck out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune was in his dragon form, trotting on a dirt trail going off the courtyard. It was lunchtime and Moka was to meet him at a nearby cliff that overlooked the sea.

"Please, help me." the blue haired girl from earlier requested. The Night Fury trotted over to the girl and took a quick sniff._ 'Succubus. Father said to be careful around these.'_ A familiar green light encompassed his body, and a blinding white flash revealing a well built 15 year old boy.

His hair was unique, that much was true. The left side was white with thin, black streaks and the right, black with white streaks. It seemed to mix in with each other perfectly once it reached the middle. The glow of his blue and green eyes only added points to his attractiveness.

Pulling out of her trance, she held a hand up. Tsukune, being the gentleman he is, quickly went over the help the girl up. "I'm Kurumu Kurono. I have a weak body you see, and sometimes my chest just feels so _tight_." she filled in while rubbing her chest against his. Whatever trick fate was trying to pull on him, he wouldn't fall for it. "Um, ah...miss?" .

"Please look into my eyes". He did stupidly as he was told only to feel a little dizzy as his gaze met hers. Moka saw him and rushed over to him.

"Tsukune, where did you go? I thought we're going to the cliff?" Moka asked. Kurumu, getting annoyed that she was completely ignored by the girl, sent out some mental command to Tsukune. He pushed Moka away. "You're just my friend because I'm a walking lunch box, right?" _'NO! Wait, no! What am I doing? STOP!'_ Tsukune thought.

"W-what? Tsukune! Why would you-" She paused as she gazed in his eyes. Something wasn't right. His eyes were switching colors back and forth and his hair turned all black. "I-ck...A-AH!" Tsukune knelt to the ground and slammed his forehead against the ground two or three times, making a small dent in the Earth. The girls panicked, not seeing this before, or knowing what to do.

"What did you do to him?" Moka screeched. Kurumu only shrunk back in fear until they noticed he was quiet. The girls faced him, who was now sitting on one knee, breathing slightly labored. "Tsu-" Tsukune looked at Moka, only slightly fazed, and smiled.

"I'm ok now." Moka let out a sigh of great relief. He was back to normal. "What was that all about?" Kurumu asked, beyond curious. Tsukune picked himself off the ground, wobbling a little and Moka helped dust himself off. Tsukune rubbed his temples to clear the headaches and held it there after a few seconds.

"Whoa...Ugh. Neve-r..do th-at..agaIN." It was a moment later that he spoke. He shook his head clear and reorganized his thoughts.

"You are a Succubus, that much I could tell." Kurumu was shocked that he knew this. I mean, it's not like she just goes around all day telling girls what she is and fights them...Right?

"Your scent says it all. Normally I would ask why you tried to charm me, but I already know. You see, my father was well over 1200 years old and had many...friends in his lifetime. He told me about the Succubi race, but to be careful around them."

"I am a dragon, as you know, but dragons can't hold a stable Human form until they are around 200 years old. The only other way to have one was if a very powerful group of magic wielders made one for us. Even then, it wouldn't be perfect. That explains my heterochromia and this..." He explained, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not complaining or anything, because it makes me rather attractive, or so I hear." Tsukune smirked at Moka, who blushed shyly and turned away a little.

"So wait, how does this explain what happened to you?" The blue haired seductress was still confused.

He sighed, "My father told me to be cautious around Succubi because their magical charms interfere with the magic in our disguises." The girls' mouths formed an "O" in understanding. "

I was actually surprised that I recovered so quickly. Your mom did a great job on my disguise, Moka." He commended happily.

Moka smiled at him, though her eyes told a different story. "Oh, right... I probably shouldn't have brought her up. My apologies." He bow slightly, which made Moka nervous. "Tsukune, you don't have to bow! Get up before people see you!"

He could only smile. "You are my mistress after all."

Kurumu was so lost in all this until Moka and Tsukune informed her of everything she needed to know to understand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 7:00 P.M. Kurumu was waiting patiently for Tsukune to meet her in between the boys' and girls' dorm buildings. Passing the time, she mulled over the note he gave her after lunch.

_Kurumu, I understand why you charmed me. I don't blame you. Regardless, we have to talk. Meet me between the dorm buildings at 7 tonight. Please... do not bring harm to Moka._

_Thank you, Tsukune Akashan._

"I'm glad you came." Kurumu turned around to see Tsukune smile gently at her. This procedure was going to be a very delicate process. He wanted as little conflict as possible... And no hurt feelings.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked. Tsukune inhaled deeply for a moment and exhaled slowly, laughing at himself while running a hand through his hair.

"I'm afraid I can't be your destined one. Before you ask why, I will tell you." He looked at Moka's lit window and back into Kurunu's eyes. "I am already in love." he said sadly. "I cannot leave her for someone else. As I told you earlier, I have known her most my life. She saved me actually." Kurumu was upset, yes, but nodded in understanding.

"If you want revenge on her for meeting me first, I ask you to please reconsider... Remember Saizou? The brute from Homeroom that suggested we eat Humans?"

Kurumu nodded with disgust written all over her face. "Yeah, I remember him alright. The creep tried to do some really gross things to me! I heard you beat him up!" Her eyes gleamed with an emotion the dragon couldn't identify.

"He is dead. I made sure of it last night."

Kurumu's face switched to fear and shock. Tsukune raised his hands up, wanting to explain. "I killed him, because he was a rapist and a murderer. I read his file, saying he raped at least half a dozen human girls, killing four of them in the process. I couldn't risk him wandering about campus with Moka here."

Tsukune sat on a nearby bench, motioning for Kurumu to do so as well. She hesitantly obeyed.

"I also killed him because he tried to steal her away from me. Dragons are the most protective species alive over their chosen mate. I am bonded to Moka in more ways than one. I know she will on day be my eternal mate. I am not going to kill _you_, however, because one; you're a girl, two; you haven't _technically_ done anything, and three;..."

Kurumu looked over at him as he paused. "What's the third reason?"

Tsukune's cheeks tinted ever so much. "Moka would punish me...The true Moka." The Succubus raised a brow in confusion until he leaned to her ear and 'defined' Moka's version of punishing him.

"Holy goddesses! R-really? That's more perversed than the Succubi! She actually-" The dragon's eyes shot up as he clamped his hands over her loud mouth and made sure they weren't heard.

Tsukune's eyes clouded over with emotion. "I can only beg you not to get in the way of our relationship. You seem like a very nice girl... I don't want to hurt you." He had meant that both physically and emotionally.

"If you think this is unfair, ask yourself this; What would you do, if you were in _my_ shoes? Would _you_ want someone to steal your love away, one who you have loved for the longest?" the dragon questioned gently. With that, he left, leaving the girl alone to think about their conversation.

Her eyes drifted to a folded piece of paper on the path that split to the dorms. _'He must have dropped it!'_ Curiously, Kurumu picked it up and read it, surprised it was addressed to her.

_Kurumu,_

_There are always other great guys out there. Never give up hope and remember; you don't have to charm someone to love you. He _will_ come for you. Just be who you are and stay that way._

_Sincerely, T. Akashan_

_By the way, you sure are nosy! ;)_

The Succubus' heart filled with happiness as she flew to her dorm room, feeling more free and alive than ever. She couldn't wait for tomarrow morning. Tomarrow, Kurumu Korono will be a new girl. She will find her Mate of Fate the right way.

Tsukune was in his dragon form, hanging upside down from Moka's balcony. Such a nice view...IF THE CURTAINS WEREN'T CLOSED!

Tsukune let out a rhythm of low bass thumps from his throat. It took Moka 10 seconds to finally open the curtains to see a tired/slightly annoyed dragon. _'About time.'_

Moka quickly opened the window to let the waiting dragon in. "Sorry, I kind of forgot!" Toothless rolled in quietly, as to not disturb any others, but hit his head on the counter. Toothless switched back to his Human form, still upside down from the landing, head still hurting.

He pouted at the fail, and Moka laughed. "It's not funny... That stupid counter must _PAY _for its insolence!" Tsukune got up and his mouth opened to reveal green gasses, and was about to scorch the thing. Moka panicked and tackled him!

"M-moka, what are you doing? THAT COUNTER _HAS_ TO PAY!" He no longer cared if anyone heard him. Damn that counter! Unknown to either of them, a sound barrier was placed in all the rooms for...precautionary reasons. He thrashed about, Moka successfully pinning him in the couch. "Stop it, Tsukune! The counter can't be fried!" the vampire laughed. This made him pause. A curious glint caught in his eyes. "Why not?"

Moka struggled a bit for a proper explaination. "Um, well... you see... that counter is umm..." Tsukune's eyes widened at the realization. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH IT! I _KNEW_ IT!"

Moka was dumbfounded at that point and really didn't know what might have caused him to say that. Moka laughed to herself._ 'He's so ridiculous! You calm him down, Ura.' _Moka thought as she grabbed his hand and yanked the rosary off. Her last thought was, _'He's so funny sometimes!'_

In a flash of red energy, the transformation happened the same as the other day, changing Moka's outer appearance. The same as before, her vibrant pink hair changed into silver, and her green eyes shifted into blood red, slit eyes. After the transformation ended, Moka smiled, obviously amused, and spoke.

"Tsukki, what on Earth is going on?" Her deep, alluring voice was enough to make him stop, but he still pouted. "..."

Moka leaned closer to his face, now only a foot away. "What was that?" she asked.

"The oth...stp..." Inner Moka raised a brow, smiling ever so sexily.

Tsukune sighed exasperatedly. "The other Moka is in love with that... stupid.. counter!" He pointed to the dented counter. "There, I said it!" Moka collasped out of laughter the second he finished. Tears were coming out because of how hard she was laughing.

"Moka-sama, why is this funny? I'm having an _early_-life crisis, and you're _laughing_?" he shouted desperately. That only made things worse. Moka's face was now as red as her eyes, and she was punching his chest repeatedly as if it would help make it disappear.

It took three minutes to calm herself down. Even then, giggles would escape now and then. "I do not _love_ a counter, my precious one." More giggles. The dragon opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by two slim fingers.

"She didn't want you to burn it because not only would I have my room on fire, but you would definitely get into trouble. Now shut up and **kiss me!**" she growled. Moka rushed down and planted her plump, natural red lips over his before the lad could utter a syllable.

Moka snaked her fingers in his hair and angled his head closer to hers. Tsukune wrapped his hands around her back, gently caressing her form. Moka could sense his inner passion all bottled up. It actually impressed her how much love he held for her. He tried to push himself up more to further meet her lips but Moka had predicted this.

She held his head firmly with her hands in his hair. Tsukune was powerless. Moka continued to tease him by moving her lips away from his and drifted along his cheek, back to his chin then to the other side. Then Tsukune did something she had not expected him to do.

He growled at her. It rumbbled so nicely against her body. She pulled away and looked into Tsukune's eyes. Moka could have sworn that she saw something a little...unusual in his eyes, but it was soon forgotten. Moka fiercely responded to his action and smashed their lips together again.

When Moka had to part for more of that sweet breath of fresh air, Tsukune saw his chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth, surprising her yet again with his boldness. They competed with each other for dominance, neither showing any sign of submission. It drug on for about five minutes before they gave up and called it a draw for now.

She lead him into her bedroom. Inside, it was amazing to him. Her room was neat and smelled incredible. The sheets on her bed were a deep color of red, like the color of blood. Moka's main living room had a small desk, a flat screen TV, a private bath, a small book shelf, _and_ a kitchen!

"Geez Moka, why is your room so much more amazing than mine? ...If it's because you are a girl, I DEMAND retribution!" Tsukune said as he pounded his fists together.

Moka laughed as she walked over to the kitchenette and opened the small fridge."Do you want a drink or anything?" she said as she took out a water bottle that was full of a red liquid.

"Yes, thank you." Tsukune smiled lovingly at her and accepted the bottle.

"It's some tomato juice." Moka said as she walked back and went to sit on the bed. "You can come in and make yourself comfortable. Don't just stand there like a statue. Come sit by me."

Tsukune jumped as he realized that he hadn't moved much since their heated makeout session. "Ah, sorry about that Moka." He rushed and sat next to Moka on the bed. He was completely calm and tranquil as he sat by her. Everything was working out wonderfully for both of them. Every few seconds, the dragon would take a few silent gulps of his precious tomato juice his partner gave him.

"Take off your shirt." Moka said out of the blue. Tsukune only raised a questioning brow at the request but complied with her wish. "I-I... I need to know if it's true." Her voice sounded awfully hollow. He did not know how she would react to his scarred body, or even if she would still want him, but he couldn't refuse her.

True to her Outer self's memories, there were scars all over his torso. The prominent X shaped scar on his front torso, coupled by random fainter ones, the four separate jagged gashes on his back, and to his embarrassment, she made him show her the one he thought was the worst, and most painful; The scar that traveled down his right shoulder and wrapped around his left leg. (He had to take off his pants, for all you _ladies_. **^/^**)

Despite his scars, Moka thought him beautiful. Like a god. Hell, he probably _was_ one!

Moka wanted to feel more of him. She released his arm she was holding and slid her hands down onto his chest. Moka ran her hands all around his chest, memorizing every scar that had been marked along his body. Tsukune hated those scars, but Moka thought that they suited him, the scars just made her want him even more.

It was a testement of what he has done for her. Proof of his love. That he was the one for her.

Meanwhile Tsukune was nimbly tracing designs on Moka's sides, he too was memorizing every inch of her body. His every touch elicited a deep moan from the vampiress. Tsukune wanted to taste more of her. He moved to her lips and traveled down her face, to her neck. Tsukune trailed his kisses around her neck, licking and nipping lightly.

Moka couldn't help but throw her head back and wrap a hand around his back. The other reached for his right hand, which was holding her waist. She drug the hand up her waist, slowly ascending past her middle. Moka led Tsukune's hand to her breast, forcing him to massage it.

Tsukune hitched a breath for a second before he started to move on his own accord. Tsukune started to bring his kissing farther down her neck, across the base of her neck. He trailed lower still, reaching just above her cleavage.

Then, much to Moka's annoyance, he traveled back up and rested his forehead on her shoulder near her neck, his nose teasing the side of it. Tsukune was breathing deeply and with every breath Tsukune could smell an astounding scent that tickled his nose.

Moka didn't notice this; she only noted the fact that he had halted his advances.

"Tsukune...don't...stop." Moka moaned.

"Moka..." Tsukune whispered. "Moka, we need to stop." _'I can't let this get too far. Not yet.' _he thought somewhat depressed.

"What? Why?" Moka snapped her head to face him with fiery red eyes. "Don't test me, Tsukune."

Tsukune caressed the side of her face with his hand. He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I would never test you my dear Moka." Tsukune tilted Moka's chin and kissed her lips softly, and reluctantly pulled away.

"None the less, we really do need to stop. This is may be the place, but it is not the time to do this."

Moka pulled back away from him and looked back him with a hard look as if she were trying to find out if he was serious. After a little while she leaned back into him and placed her forehead against his, her intense eyes studying his.

A moment passed until she retracted her gaze and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"Good. It is nice to know you have more self-control than most males. Hmm, hmm. I am proud to be your lover, Tsukune. And you'd be best to remember it!" Moka took a soft intake of his scent before sleepily sighing. "Stay with me?"

The dragon could only nod against her as he picked her up and laid her in bed. He walked away to turn off the lights and closed her bedroom door, taking leave in Moka's bed with her. Tsukune grabbed Moka to him and rolled her over to the opposite side of him, an action that surprisingly caused her to squeal in delight.

"Go to sleep, my mistress. I'll see you in the morning." He whispered as he placed one final kiss on her beautiful lips. Moka nodded and let him replace the rosario. The pink haired Moka now lay in his arms, happy with the knowledge that Tsukune was sleeping in her sheets. Now his scent will be with her when he wasn't.

_Rrrmmmbbblllllll_

Tsukune smirked "Hungry?" he asked, blue and green eyes glowing dully in the dark of night.

"I wouldn't want to burden you..." she said stated shyly looking away.

Tsukune chuckled "As long as you don't make it very painful you can have all you want." He said offering her his neck.

She bent in and latched onto his neck with as much love as she could, which meant teasing the crap out of him. She wanted to tease him, and it worked. She felt a shiver run down his spine.

Finally, Moka bit down, letting the black blood flow smoothly down her throat. It was definitely the best in the world. While Moka was feeding, Tsukune placed a hand on Moka's back while the other ran through her pink, silky hair.

After a good minute, Moka pulled her fangs out and licked the spot, sealing the wound with her saliva. When she finished, Tsukune rolled over on his back so the moonlight reflected off his muscular, scarred chest.

"I guess this means you'll be her often?" she asked

"I wouldn't want to burden you..." Said Tsukune copying her words. She playfully whacked his shoulder and scooted closer to his warmth. Tsukune smiled sadly as Moka hazily placed her hands on his chest running them gently up and down, tracing each one.

"You know, I don't believe I told any of *****you***** how I got these." Said Tsukune as he marveled at her handiwork. All the tensions of his muscles were melted away from her touch.

"Don't." she whispered as tears gathered around the corner of her eyes.

"Huh?" He was confusioned. Did he do something wrong? Go too far? No, not quite right. Then wh-

"Don't say it...Not now. I want to end the day happy. Don't ruin it by bringing up bad memories... Please." Moka straddled his waist and rest her head in the crook of his neck.

Moka smiled, cutely yawning like an adorable five year old and pulled the blanket over them. "Good night, Toothless." Tsukune blushed in embarrassment. _'Oh, why did I ever tell her my real name, dammit?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it's finally over! Four days of writing got me 5,091 words! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Sorry for making you all wait so long! Please let me know how I did. I really want the next chapter to be just as great, if not better! [That means review, dammit!] (You too, Frank!)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 5**

_Shorts #1..._

The bright and cheerful morning sunshine glared unforgivably through a certain Night Fury's closed eyelids. Groaning, he fought to push himself up and prop his weight on his elbows. Glancing to the left, he saw an adorable vampire snoozing the morning away, a little drool seeping from her pink lips. It was all he could take. The next thing he knew, he was laughing his guts out, causing Moka to wake with a start.

"T-Tsukune! Don't scare me like that!" Moka, still half asleep, forgot she had super strength (even though still sealed) and "playfully" pushed him off the bed, through the doorway, and stopped upside down against the _very same counter_ that had been replaced not two weeks ago. Luckily, the carpet slowed him down enough so little damage was taken by the poor counter.

"Rggg, I think this counter and I are going to have a little.. 'talk'" The dragon pounded his fist into his hand and glared at the counter, and was about to punch the metaphorical daylights out of it until Moka appeared with paper fan, bopping the top of his head.

"Ow! Why'd ya do that?" Moka looked him sternly in the eye and came out with a flat, "No.", pointing the fan at him. Tsukune's shoulders slumped in defeat as he headed off for the bathroom to get ready for school. Giggling noises were heard as he closed the door. "Dumb counter." he grumbled. "I better not see you making out with it when I come out!" he yelled through the door. Faint laughter was all he could make out with the tub running. _'Oi... I'll show _her_ I'm a _much_ better lover than some stupid.. inanimate object.'_

Tsukune lowered himself into the tub, leaving his elbows on the edge of the tub, just out of the water's reach. As he stared at the ceiling, millions of thoughts were rushing through his head. Moka was going to Youkai Academy, just as he was. He has so many questions to ask her!

Why he had to be the next Dark Lord, why he had to finish his first stage of training without so much as being able to sent Moka a simple letter, why she would fall in love with a simple dragon and not a va-

Tsukune's head shot up as he heard a knock on the door. "Um.. Tsukune? I-I can wash your back if you want?" Moka asked, her enchanting voice stunned him for a moment.

"Sur-Uh… It's fine, I can do it myself," Tsukune nearly slipped up. His heart raced as he desperately tried to calm down his not-so-little soldier. Upon hearing Moka's footsteps walk away from the other side of door and fade away, Tsukune's nerves cooled down. After a half hour or soaking, Tsukune got up and dried himself off, finishing the neccessities of his morning ritual. Moka wrote a note for him,, telling him to meet her at the trail after his bath.

* * *

><p><strong>A little short about their somewhat average mornings. Ya, it's short, but it <em>is<em> a 'short'. I'm gonna be a little busy for the next couple of weeks so I decided to release a little of the suspension. The next chapter will be an all-out 100K word chapter!... Ok, that's the biggest lie I've ever said on the Internet. **

**Has anyone read the recent chapters for Rosario Vampire season II? It's awesome! Can't wait to see what happens next! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!**


End file.
